


That Time in the Dressing Room

by trashwriter



Series: Kurotsuki Week [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Established Relationship, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashwriter/pseuds/trashwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a stupid idea. Tsukishima thought to himself watching Kuroo pull the curtain serving as the dressing room door shut. He never should have agreed to this. They were going to be caught for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time in the Dressing Room

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr (trashwriter.tumblr.com)

This was a stupid idea. Tsukishima thought to himself watching Kuroo pull the curtain serving as the dressing room door shut. He never should have agreed to this. They were going to be caught for sure.

“Having second thoughts Tsukki?”

“Are you?” scoffed Tsukishima, arching a brow.

Of course he was having second thoughts. Only a crazy exhibitionist wouldn’t be having second thoughts about this.

“Second thoughts about sex with you? Never.”

“Well, that at least explains how we got into this mess of a relationship.”

“So cold, Tsukki~” said Kuroo pouting exaggeratedly, “Don’t you love me anymore?”

“Less and less with every word that comes out of that mouth,” said Tsukishima, without much bite.

He was too busy taking in the space they had to work with to make a more cutting remark. There wasn’t much of it either. The room was basically a meter and a half squared box with a thick curtain serving as a door. The slightest sound, be it the rustle of clothing or the smack of flesh on flesh would be perfectly audible to anyone passing by, and forget about any vocal sounds.

“How do you want to do this?”

“Can we do a 69?”

Tsukishima gave the floor a grimace.

“Mm. It’ll be a tight squeeze but I think we can probably manage it.”

“Great let’s do that then.”

Kuroo, the bastard, was already hard, the shape of his cock shockingly visible pressed tight against the front of his pants, which was what had prompted this little challenge. Kuroo had popped a boner while they were browsing for summer clothes in the department store and one thing had led to another and next think Tsukishima knew he was asserting that he could to get off without making a sound. And he could. He’d done it a million times before at least. But never while doing anything with Kuroo.

Hopefully with a mouthful of cock he wouldn’t have to worry too much about it.

Kuroo popped the button on his jeans letting them settle low on his hips and tugged the band of his underwear down below his balls. The he sort of folded himself onto the floor in a single graceful movement his legs bent and splayed and his knees pressed tight against the wall.

“Comfy?” asked Tsukishima, watching him shift and settle.

“Good enough,” he declared, leering up at Tsukishima, “Now get those pants open.”

Tsukishima took a deep breath, last chance to put the breaks on this plan, was he really okay with sucking Kuroo off on the floor of a department store change room?

Kuroo reached between his legs to give himself a few slow strokes, arching his back just slightly at the pleasure of it.

Yes, Tsukishima decided abruptly, feeling the sudden rush of blood to his own cock, he was definitely going to do this.

Knowing that they would just get in the way of what he was doing Tsukishima pushed his glasses up onto his head and, ignoring the slight flush of embarrassment he always felt when they did this, he carefully knelt with his knees on either side of Kuroo’s head, and then leaned forward to put his weight on his forearms, and his face in Kuroo’s crotch.

“You want them open, do it yourself,” he said, planting a soft, wet kiss just inside the line of Kuroo’s jeans.

“Such a tease Tsukki,” said Kuroo, breathing out a laugh as he reached up and started tugging on Tsukishima’s button.

Tsukishima adjusted himself slightly to get a hand on Kuroo’s cock and brink it up to his mouth a little. Wetting his lips he leaned forward and sucked another kiss over the tip, flicking his tongue out to tease the slit and pumping a slow rhythm around the base with his hand.

The soft hiss of indrawn breath was almost as gratifying as the twitch of Kuroo’s dick against his tongue and Tsukishima couldn’t help but smirk as he tilted his head to lick a sloppy stripe along the side giving himself some lubricant to work with.

Kuroo managed to get his jeans open, pulling them halfway over his butt and freeing his own half-hard cock to the open air. Kuroo didn’t bother with a tease, or rather he went for a different kind of tease. Taking in a deep breath he pulled Tsukishima’s hips down as he swallowed around his cock, sucking it most of the way down in a series of short bobs.

Tsukishima shivered, as the wet, slick heat of Kuroo’s mouth engulfed him and he made himself choke on the small noise that bubbled up in his throat, sucking the head of Kuroo’s cock into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it, mercilessly teasing the sensitive spots just under the glans, humming soflty and approvingly when Kuroo pulled back slightly and probed at his slit with his tongue.

Kuroo’s hips tilted up slightly, pushing a bit more of himself into Tsukishima’s mouth, chasing the delicious sensations evoked by the vibration in Tsukishima’s mouth.

Tsukishima decided, quite abruptly at the sudden bitter-salt tang of pre-cum on his tongue, that he wanted to torture Kuroo a bit. He tilted himself further forward, pressing his forearm down across Kuroo’s hips to keep them on the ground, enjoying the soft noise of Kuroo’s protest against his dick, and spread his legs a little wider, angling his hips more sharply into Kuroo’s mouth.

In retaliation Kuroo sucked him in deeper rolling his head slightly so it almost feels like he’s fucking Kuroo’s mouth at a slow grind. And then Kuroo did that thing with his tongue, the thing that always drove Tsukishima insane and Tsukishima’s thighs trembled as he made a sound that would have come out as an embarrassingly wanton –o-oh – if it hadn’t been muffled by Kuroo’s cock.

Even with the muffling effect it was loud enough to have Tsukishima flushing brightly and straining for any hint of sound beyond the curtain. Unfortunately all that accomplished was to make him all too aware of just how loud the sucking and panting sounds actually were in the confinement tiny cubicle.

Trying to stay focused Tsukishima closed his eyes and concentrated on jerking the base of Kuroo’s cock with his hand, rubbing his thumb up along the sensitive underside with every upstroke and sucking energetically on the head pulling his lips halfway off before sucking the whole thing back into the heat of his mouth again.

At this point, Kuroo would usually be demanding or even begging Tsukishima to quit teasing and suck him properly, but this time he can’t do more that make soft desperate noises in the back of his throat and arch his head and neck up to take Tsukishima deeper.

Tsukishima could tell that Kuroo was getting close now – they’d had enough sex at this point that the steady ooze of precum and the rhythmic flex and ripple of his muscles were both telling – and sped up the motion of his hand, squeezing a little and rolling his wrist to curl his palm around the base the way he knew Kuroo liked it. 

The only real warning he received before there was a sudden gush of cum in his mouth was the sudden tightening of Kuroo’s grip on the back of his thigh and the sudden strain against his restraining arm, and then Tsukishima’s own orgasm began to pool low in his belly pulled closer by the quiet noises of satisfaction Kuroo was making around his dick.

But Tsukishima didn’t let up his ministrations, swallowing Kuroo’s load as best as he could in his current position and continuing to suck insistently on his oversensitive head and ripping another small spurt of cum out of him as Kuroo all but screamed his way through an aftershock, his whole body jerking taught again.

Tsukishima rolled his hips down, fast shallow motions, panting short breaths out over Kuroo’s crotch with his eyes screwed shut and his mouth rounded out into a perfect oh as he finally tipped over the edge.

When the stars stopped sparking behind his eyelids and Tsukishima had re-gathered enough of his wits to coordinate his limbs properly he rolled over so that he was slumped on his side next to Kuroo all the tension bleeding out of him and leaving him feeling warm and lethargic.

“You—you are pure evil, Tsukishima Kei,” breathed Kuroo a little while later, his voice rough and hoarse, giving him a noisy, open-palmed smack on the curve of his butt.

“You know love it,” Tsukishima shot back, pulling his glasses back down onto the bridge of his nose.

And Kuroo couldn’t help but laugh at that, true a statement though it was.

“We should do this more often.”

“You’re an idiot.”


End file.
